


Uchiha Sandwich, With a Side of Madara

by greentea815



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentea815/pseuds/greentea815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Sakura sets off on an important research assignment, she has an arresting dream, that sets the tone for a very, very interesting day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uchiha Sandwich, With a Side of Madara

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this completely on the influence of the UchiSaku tag on Tumblr. Because of its powerful pull, I now ship Sakura with nearly every Uchiha male. (Especially with Madara, omg.)
> 
> Also want to say this story isn't as dirty as the title makes it seem, ahaha.

Sakura, hands on hips, surveyed the numerous medical tools and scrolls that cluttered her bed that would fill the open medical case that lay before her. She would be beginning an important assignment the next day, and wanted to pack just the right tools, but since the nature of her assignment involved something not widely known, it was tricky. Stretching herself out in a yawn, she decided whatever she packed would have to do, sloppily piled the items into her medical case, mashed it shut, and made preparations for bed.

When she pulled the sheets over her, slumber took hold immediately. A dazzling, warm glow overtook her senses. In a pleasant haze, Sakura observed her surroundings – she was in a tranquil, blossoming garden. The scent of flowers filled her nostrils, and then she became aware of the sound of bird song. She had an awareness she was in motion, but couldn't feel her body making the movements of walking, or feel the grass beneath her feet. A cool breeze sent her pink locks fluttering, momentarily obscuring her vision.

One moment she saw a giant tree, clearly ancient, near a body of water. She blinked, and at the next moment, in the shade of the tree, sat a figure. Sakura successfully willed her flow of direction to slowly approach the figure. When she was within close proximity of the figure, her desire to stop was fulfilled. Her bare feet touched the ground.

The figure rose and stood up before her. Sakura looked up, and saw it was a dark-haired man in a shimmering, pale kimono, his expression entirely serene. Shining, black eyes beneath short brows met her own green eyes. She noted that the man had blue pigment under his eyes, and of his long, shaggy hair, the strands near his face secured by white ribbon. His fashion and aura were of a time and place Sakura did not know, and she somehow felt, could not know.

For an immeasurable spell (a second, a minute, an hour?), she was immersed in wonderment in the presence of this supernatural being. He appeared a human man, otherworldly alluring, undoubtedly of nobility, but Sakura realized she was not gazing at a man of this world.

Finally, whatever psychic symphony she was lost in (and it wasn't genjutsu, she was certain), loosened its grip, and she lightly awakened from her daze. Settled, Sakura felt herself querying, who are you, without using her voice.

The man's expression did not change, nor did he break his eye contact, and the response came to her without his lips making movement: Indra Otsutsuki. 

Sakura felt an alien tingle travel up her spine at the revelation, but not in an unpleasant way. The name sank in, but she didn't know what to do with it, because she couldn't grasp its meaning. Surely it was a profound name? 

The natural progression of this interaction would have been to introduce herself, but there was no need. His eyes conveyed this to her.

For another unknown period of time, they were locked in calm eye contact.

“Sa-ku-ra,” Indra's deep voice broke the silence. He smiled warmly, pleased with the sensation of saying her name aloud. His right hand touched her hair for an instant, as one might inspect a flower petal in admiration.

Sakura felt her eyes well up, but the tears did not emerge from emotions she was aware of. In fact, she felt perfectly composed in reaction to Indra's voice and touch. She remembered from her studies that sometimes when people were in deep meditation, tears, not knowingly influenced by emotions, would at times spill out unexpectedly. It was believed to be a sign of release from past pain, of purification.

A thick fog came up and changed the scene: Indra and Sakura, hand in hand, were crossing a bridge together. They stopped at the central point to gaze out at the water. It was a warm summer night. They listened to the sounds of nature together for a few moments.

“Shall we go?” Sakura asked.

In response, she felt Indra's form move behind her, and he disrobed her in an instant. Not turning around, she felt herself being embraced by Indra, his bare form pressed against hers. It felt comforting, Sakura gripped his arms tighter around her. Indra nuzzled the bottom of his chin on her head.

“As you wish,” she heard Indra whisper into her ear. He kissed the top of Sakura's head, and released her.

The two dove into the water, disrupting the reflection of the bright, full moon, on the water's surface.

Sakura woke feeling thoroughly rested, and with a zing of energy. She stretched herself, and pondered over her strange, but beautiful dream. She wondered if she should jot it down to analyze later, but when she glanced at her bedside clock, she realized there was no time. She had to get a start on her assignment, and she did not want to make a bad first impression by being tardy.

***

Medical case in hand, a rushing Sakura reached the gates of her destination. She managed to make it there with ten minutes to spare. Rushing across the other side of the village wasn't a trip that could be taken quickly, but Sakura was a determined, stubborn woman, and when her Inner Sakura cheered her on, she could overcome many challenges.

As her feet crossed over to the Uchiha clan's territory for the first time, she marveled at her new surroundings as she walked on, seeing the Uchiha crest everywhere. In her girlhood, she had dreamed of visiting here, but one did not simply stroll over to the Uchiha's property. Now she finally had a legitimate reason to come. 

After briefly checking her reflection in her compact mirror and taking a deep breath, she headed to the Konoha Military Police Force building.

Sakura signed in at the front desk, and settled down to sit to review her notes. She was there to gather research for her medical thesis on the Sharingan, a kekkei genkai exclusive to the Uchiha clan. Despite the clan's secrecy, she, an outsider, had been generously granted access to interview and perform a medical exam on a clan member that worked at the police force. This thesis was a requirement for her to graduate to full-fledged medical-nin status, and she was going to give it her all.

Inner Sakura: And it doesn't hurt that my beloved Sasuke works here, and I'll be spending lots and lots of time “researching.” It's only a matter of time before he wakes up to the fact I'm his destined soul mate. Shannaro!!

Sakura grinned widely as the grip on her papers tightened, her focus momentarily set aside. Yes, she was here for genuine, solid research, but she could not deny she was absolutely giddy at the fact that she would be spending extended periods of time in the proximity of the object of her affection, Sasuke Uchiha, her old ninja academy schoolmate, whom she held a torch for since... well, since she could remember.

She, Sasuke, and Naruto were teamed together, and completed numerous missions as genin. Some time after the three earned their chunin status, they split to pursue their careers – Sasuke to join his clan members at the police force, Naruto to follow in his father's footsteps to become hokage, and Sakura, to become an elite medical-nin, like her idol, Lady Tsunade.

In her girlish innocence, she had gleefully confessed her feelings for Sasuke when they were younger. But Sasuke being singularly focused on his goals, did not feel the same for her, which he made plain. It still stung when she recalled him calling her romantic pursuit of him, “annoying.” 

Sakura was one of many admirers of Sasuke. She felt Sasuke didn't take her confession seriously because he probably just lumped her with the other fangirls, despite her being his teammate, and continually displaying her more-than-a-crush concern for him, time after time. Or perhaps it was because they were teammates that he didn't allow himself to develop feelings for her, and so--

“Miss Haruno?”

“Yes!” Sakura's sudden shout echoed through the lobby. She blushed and cleared her throat. She made her way to the front desk and tried again in a more polite tone, “Yes?”

The front desk clerk gave an indulgent smile, sharing a little in Sakura's embarrassment. “Detective Uchiha is ready to see you now.”

A uniformed man with short, shaggy hair greeted her. “Good morning, Miss Haruno. I am Shisui, and I am pleased to meet you.” He smiled, and offered his hand.

Sakura shook his hand, his grip firm, but not overpowering. “Hello, I am pleased to meet you, too. Please call me Sakura.”

Shisui paused and titled his head a bit. “A beautiful name, and befitting of you.” His wide eyes curled in a bigger smile.

Sakura shyly muttered a thank you, and Shisui cheerfully offered her tea and something to eat, as he led her down the hall to his office. Sakura didn't have time for breakfast in the rush to arrive on time, but she was too nervous to eat anyway.

Nicknamed “Shisui of the Body Flicker,” he was renowned for his teleportation skills, and his Anbu status at a young age. He was also one of the few clan members to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. Now in his late 20s, he had reached the rank of Detective for the Konoha Police Force. Sakura knew all this from her preliminary research, but wasn't expecting such a warm personality to boot.

Shisui's office was orderly, and spacious. There was an empty desk across from Shisui's, so Sakura assumed it was a shared office. 

Sakura took her notebook out and readied her pen for notes.

“Thank you again for allowing me to disrupt your day with my research, Detective Uchiha. I'll try to make this quick.” 

“Shisui, please, Sakura. And I'm not in a rush to get back to work, so take your time,” he said in a chipper voice.

“Thank you, ...Shisui,” Sakura said with a smile, liking the way his name sounded.

As their interview portion progressed, Shisui would take off in light-hearted tangents, keeping the conversation informational, but also friendly. He smiled often, and seemed interested in getting to know Sakura better, but was careful not to be flirtatious...but, just on the edge of flirting. 

After the interview session, came the examination, to inspect Shisui's eyes. Sakura put her medical frock on, and said, “Sorry, it just feels more official this way, and it's easier to access my tools.” Sakura came around the desk, closer to Shisui, and put her serious, doctor face on. Or she tried to.

When she leaned down to inspect Shisui's eyes, he giggled, which also caused her to giggle. 

“Are my lush eyelashes getting in the way, Sakura?” Shisui joked. 

“Honestly, they kind of are,” Sakura said with a chuckle. 

He certainly had pretty eyes, Sakura thought. Shisui then went off into a joke about how he was almost a spokes model for a mascara product, but he found the fashion world such a bore.

While the two were laughing, the sound of the door opened.

“Working hard as usual, Shisui?” said a serious voice.

The two looked up and stopped laughing. Entering the office was the impressive form of Itachi. So this was Sasuke's older brother, Sakura thought. She had never met him, but knew just from looking at him that he was Sasuke's brother – the resemblance was strong, but Itachi had a dark, dangerous vibe Sasuke did not have. At least, not to that degree.

Inner Sakura: He is drop dead gorgeous, OMG!!!

Itachi had a neutral expression, so Sakura didn't know what to do next. 

Shisui resumed his laughter, “Yes, working hard all in the name of medical science! But as I feared, my beauty is distracting the good doctor.”

Now Itachi laughed. Sakura laughed nervously in return.

Introductions were made.

“So, my little brother's old teammate, Sakura, huh?” Itachi said, as he settled into his desk and fired up his computer.

Sakura nodded and smiled. “Yes, my time with Team 7 was...some of my happiest days.” She instantly regretted saying that. It was so unprofessional. He must think I'm such a ditz, Sakura thought.

“I think Sasuke would agree with that,” Itachi said. “While he formed and sharpened his skills on your missions, he also developed a strong bond with you and Naruto.”

He did? Sasuke was such a sourpuss, so this was news to her. And not surprisingly, he never made attempts to keep in touch after Team 7 split up, despite the emails she sent him. Why did she have to fall in love with such a difficult guy?

“That is, very good to know,” Sakura mustered.

“Well, don't let me interrupt you further, please continue with your research,” Itachi said, as he put his attention to typing away.

“Mission reports,” Shisui said in explanation, “He's the very best.”

Sakura and Shisui managed to fight the urge for more giggle fits, and Sakura was able to resume her examination. At intervals she found herself looking over Itachi's way, who was clearly immersed in his task, and didn't pay her or Shisui any mind at all.

When Sakura completed the examination, she made motions to remove her frock. And for a split second, she locked eyes with Itachi, who had an intense expression, as if studying her, very intently. She looked away, her face burning hot. This did not escape Shisui's notice, and he winked at Sakura. 

Her urge to bolt was consuming. Sakura gathered her things clumsily, and sputtered, “OK, well I think I have enough material to work with for now, Shisui, so I'll be going. Thank you for very much, it was very nice meeting both of you.” 

In her haste to exit, she bumped right into someone, as her medical case burst open upon impact with the floor, causing her tools, notebooks, and scrolls to spread everywhere. Great.

Sakura exclaimed her apologies to the uniformed officer she bumped into. He assured her, it was fine, and squatted down with her to pick up her things.

“Oh, you're a medical-nin,” the officer said with a sad smile, and a sparkle to his eyes.

“Yes,” Sakura said, feeling so awkward. The officer had short-cropped hair, and scarring on the right side of his face, but very gentle eyes.

Shisui poked his head out of his doorway, “Saku~raaa, why are you in such a rush to leave us!” And he quickly realized what happened and began picking things off the floor. Itachi followed suit.

When all her things were gathered, Sakura apologized again and again. Shisui only laughed and said, “Obito, please tell Miss Sakura that she is a ray of sunshine in this dreary office?”

The scarred, gentle-eyed officer looked at Sakura with the same sweet, but melancholy expression and said, “Shisui speaks the truth.”

The four of them stood in silence for a beat, and then Sakura said, “Well, I suppose I should...”

Obito bowed in apology, “I'm in the way, sorry!” 

“Sakura, is that you?” a voice called from behind Obito.

Sakura's eyes widened. “Sasuke!”

The sight of her old teammate quickened her heart all the more. She wasn't expecting to run into him on the first day of her research. She had assumed he'd be away on a mission (she checked with the front desk, with little shame).

Forgetting herself, she rushed to Sasuke and embraced him, as the other Uchihas watched. Shisui, with his arm around Itachi, sighed and said, “Aww, young love!”

At that, Sasuke scowled at Shisui, and broke the embrace. “Sakura, what are you doing here?”

“Well, apparently somebody doesn't read his messages,” Sakura said, partially scolding him, all hallway embarrassment forgotten. She had attempted to make contact with Sasuke in advance via email, but of course he didn't respond.

Inner Sakura: Man, he looks so handsome in his uniform! And has he been working out?! Look at his forearms – ripped!!

“I've been busy, that's all,” Sasuke said, not meeting her eye.

“I'm hungry, let's all go on a lunch date with Sakura,” Shisui said.

Despite varied excuses from all present, Shisui wouldn't take no for an answer, and all ended up seated at a nearby restaurant. 

Sakura was seated in a booth surrounded by Uchihas to her left and right – a pink-headed, green-eyed girl surrounded by dark-eyed, dark-haired uniformed officers. Sasuke and Itachi to her right and Shisui and Obito to her left. Her Inner Sakura was ready to explode.

Somehow she survived the meal without fainting or embarrassing herself again. With Shisui's insistence, she made arrangements to interview and examine all of them for her thesis. Yes, even Sasuke.

As the conversation was settling down and the group was getting ready to go, a large shadow was cast on their table. The source of the shadow was a tall, muscular man with long, wild black hair.

“Boys, why wasn't I invited to this get-together?” As the towering, smiling man said this, his dark eyes were only locked on Sakura.

Obito quickly said, “Chief Madara! We didn't plan it, it just happened! Have you eaten yet?”

Madara, still locking eyes with a now-nervous Sakura, hovered close to her, flicked some of his long hair over his shoulder, and growled, “No, but I'm in the mood for something strawberry-flavored, mmm.”

Itachi and Sasuke rolled their eyes. Obito looked away, mortified. Shisui covered his mouth to stifle giggles. Madara Uchiha, their honored Chief of Police, was a force to be reckoned with for sure, but he was also such a blatant lech.

Sakura turned red, but not from embarrassment. “Excuse me, sir, but can you respect my space, please?” Her green eyes were daggers. 

Madara leaned back and his booming laughter filled the restaurant. He met her gaze again, and said, “That's funny, coming from a pretty strawberry snugly sandwiched between dark Uchiha bread.”

“Chief!” Obito scolded. He turned to Sakura, “I do apologize, Miss Haruno. Please forgive our chief. Because of his rank, he takes liberties.”

Madara did make things right and apologized to Sakura, and eventually also offered himself for her research (but promised to behave himself). Appointments were made with each of the Uchiha men, and Sakura's calendar for the next month would be fully booked.

After Madara muscled his way to sit next to Sakura and had his lunch, the group said their goodbyes, and Sakura walked away, slightly dazed from the experience. First the dazzling, out-of-this world dream, and then the... Uchiha sandwich, with a side of Madara.

When she got home, and gathered her notes for the day to begin work on her thesis, a notification popped up for a new email. She clicked it instantly, seeing who it was from:

“I lied. I've read all your emails. I never know what to say, so I don't say anything. But I hope you'll give me an opportunity to try.

Sasuke”

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. “What is going on here?” she said aloud.

Inner Sakura: YESS!! HE LOVES ME!!!


End file.
